If L had a Daughter
by ibelieveinthegreenlight
Summary: This is if L never died. I worte this when I was sick. Ayame helped. I didn't write the song either. *Credit goes to whoever you are* This story kinda ties with Ayame's Story that she had deleted. Sorry.
1. New Face

If L had a daughter...

(Part 1) Yvette

I was only three or four years old when I found out...I was going to go live with my father. My mother had told me stories about him my whole life, but I never dreamed of seeing him with my own two eyes. I mean,come on, I was only three! I could barely talk right. Anyway, I was only four years old when I was taken away. My mother was supposed to be on vacation. (They obviously knew something I didn't.) But I knew my mother had apparently arranged it for me to go and live with my father, because a big scary man in black came to take me there. He asked me for my name, and I said "Yvette" in a trembling shaky voice. He must have been a good guy because all I remember was him saying "Come with me Miss Lawliet..." in a calm and gentle voice he took me to a really old looking car. Inside the car there was an old man seemingly in his sixties. He turned to me and said " We have been expecting you Miss Lawliet... Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Watari. I work with you father on all kinds of cases." I probably didn't have a clue what he said because I responded "Where's my father?" He just stood there like I had offended him or something. A few moments later, A big body guard came out of my house with all my things. We started to pull out of the driveway when I realized my teddy bear was not there. All of a sudden I was crying when Watari asked me what was wrong. I replied " They forgot Kawaii!" Then suddenly a big scary man open my car door and handed me my teddy bear. " Now , now. There's nothing to worry about now." Watari said in a calm and soothing voice, just like my mother did. I don't remember what happened next. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was pulling in to a big long driveway or I think it was a driveway...i don't know, but that's the last thing I really remember. Kawaii was on the floor when I woke up. I must have been out cold or something because that was something I would never do on purpose. When the car stopped I knew my heart was pounding like a drum. I was so scared that I felt like hiding in the bushes until someone came to get me, when all of a sudden Watari reached out for my hand. "Come on Miss Lawliet," he said "Time to meet your father."

As I walked up the stairs to the top floor, I felt like I was gonna puke out my guts because of all these questions that started running through my mind. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he wants to send me away? What if I make him mad at me and he never talks to me again?" My mind as racing. My heart was running fifty miles an hour. I could barely hear myself think. Then we got to the top. _Knock knock knock._ "Proceed." a strange voice said. "Was that my father? Did he know I was coming? Did he really want me to live with him?" Then

suddenly I heard. "What? I have a daughter? Impossible!" From that point my

heart sank in. Watari, still holding my hand, looked over and saw me sad. Then suddenly he handed me my teddy bear and all my sorrows melted away. Then I heard "Send her in!" Then suddenly my heart felt better as I was entering the home of my father. As I walked in I felt Watari grips even tighter. He knew I was scared. It's like he could read my mind. When I was in I introduced myself, like a lady, to my father. Then my father told the big man "That will be all gentlemen, thank you." then he bit his thumb. He came up to me and asked me how to spell my name. So I spelled it out for him. Then, he asked me where I was from. I responded " Tokyo, Japan!" then he walked over to the couch and sat on it like a weirdly shaped monkey. I, not wanting to stand there all night walked over to him and sat by him. I felt a little awkward just sitting there so I asked him one question "Are you my new daddy?" He quickly looked up from his computer and said "No, I'm not your NEW father. I was always your father. And I must ask that you don't call me "daddy" you must call me Ryuuzaki from now on." I just stared at him like he was a crazy man. What was he saying? I couldn't understand. Then, he pulled out a big thing of all sorts of candy. He offered me some, I looked at him like he was gonna poison me and said, " Sorry, I'm not allowed to have candy. Mommy said so." Then he looked up from his computer and said, "Well, you don't live with your mother any more, and I say it's alright to have some." I was still staring at him in a funny way. I didn't want to disobey my mom even if I lived with her or not. So I told him "No. thank you." He looked at his computer and mumbled something under his breath. I got a little mad at him. So I looked at Kawaii. I had an idea. I took Kawaii and stated biting his ear like a dog. Daddy looked up from his computer to see what I was doing. "Don't bite your bear." he said, but I was still biting him and also started swinging him around too like I was trying to tear him apart. "Stop biting your bear." I didn't listen to him. I started swinging Kawaii harder. "Stop biting you bear or I'll take him away." Suddenly I grabbed Kawaii and held him tight and told him "No" like it would be the end of the world if he took Kawaii away from me. I gripped Kawaii as tight as I could. There was no way Kawaii was leaving me. They would have to pry him from my arms to take him away from me. He just continued to stared at me and said "Suit yourself." Then he turned and resumed typing. I got impatient and started throwing Kawaii up in the air and catching him. After a few throws, He looked at over at me and stared. "Do you want to read something?" He asked. "YEAH!YEAH!YEAH!" I screamed in excitement. Then he got up and walked over to a big book shelf full of books. He scanned through them extremely careful as if he would trigger off an alarm. Finally after a few seconds he came back with The Night Before Christmas. "Here, read this." he

said. I looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you gonna read it with me? Mama always does." then I knew I said something wrong because he turned to me with a slight bit of anger in his dark and tired eyes. "Well, your mother is not here, so you'll have to read it yourself!" I knew then on out not to make him mad at me.

"O.K." I said and started reading, as I turned the page I had a sudden flashback. I remembered my mom, and how she use to read me the story every Christmas. After she told me the story last year, she started tickling me. When I read it, I felt my mom tickling me and started laughing, and it felt like nothing

was changing. It felt like my mom was right there with me and I didn't feel alone. I felt happy, until he took the book away and said "Hmm. Maybe you should read something a little more educational and quiet."I suddenly felt a drop in temperature and my heart began to sink again. My mom...she was right there... I was able to touch her and hug her... and beg her to take me away from my daddy. Then suddenly he came back with a big massive book about three hundred pages and told me to read it instead. I looked at him like he was a crazy man.

A book, like that, for a four year old, you have to be kidding me. Then I , not wanting to get yelled at, picked it up and tried to read it. Apparently I was holding it upside down, because he flipped the book for me. I, wanting to be nice, told him thank you. An hour passed and He had finished his typing. I was holding the book pretending like I understood every word. Then suddenly he announced to Watari that he was going to go to his room for the night. I just stood there and looked at him with a cute face and asked him if I was suppose to stay here on the couch. He pondered the thought for a moment and replied, "You can if you want, but my room is down the hall if you need me or Watari." I just stood there thinking about how I was going to be all alone, in the dark, by myself. I then asked him, "What if the monsters come to get me in my sleep and they take me away." He just stood there like I was in a clown suit and replied "The monsters won't come and get you. Now I am tired. I bid you goodnight. See you in the morning." then he turned off the lights and walked down the hall to his room. I didn't here a door slam, he was not lying about his room being open. I, being scared of the dark, started to cry and eventually cried myself to sleep. I was dreaming. I dreamed Kawaii and I were playing in a field together. He could talk to me and I didn't feel lonely. We were having the time of our lives, until a big hairy thing came up and took Kawaii away from me and started to tear him apart. He ripped him limb from limb and just started killing him. I stood there and watched as tears started welling up in my eyes. After Kawaii was in a million pieces, I was already into tears sitting there, my best friend...torn into pieces...

right in front of my eyes. I ended up waking up at around 2:00 screaming my lungs out. "Miss Lawliet, Miss Lawliet! Are you alright?" Watari said as he seemingly came out of nowhere. "No! The monsters are gonna get me! You gotta stay here or they'll eat me for dinner!" I was in full panic mode. I was so scared that I couldn't move at all. I had lost all feeling in my body. " Well, Miss Lawliet, Ryuuzaki's room is right there and the doors open just go in there. I started remembering what my mother had said about monsters I could here her, "_Remember, if you ever run into a monster, go to the nearest adult you can find, because monsters are afraid of adults."_ I told Watari I wanted him to stay with me because I knew for a fact my own father didn't want nothing to do with me. He stood there for a brief moment and told me that he couldn't stay and to go to

Ryuuzaki's room if there were any problems. Watari walked off to the very end of the hall way and closed and locked his door. I sat there, staring at the wall, thinking of what my mother had told me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't move any part of my body. I felt like I had just shut down. My imagination must have been playing tricks on me because I'm pretty sure that I heard something call my name. I remember it sounded all ghoulish and evil like something wanted to eat me. I was extremely scared so I quickly jumped down from the couch and ran to Ryuuzaki's room. The door was open, barely. I looked in and saw he was all curled up in a ball with no blankets on him. I hesitated, but opened the door. It squeaked, loud. I was so surprised when he didn't wake up from the loud screechy door. He just turned over and mumbled "Chou..." I, not knowing that was my mother name, stood there thinking that was the name of his girlfriend or something. I stood there for a few moments when I thought I heard the voice again, calling me, wanting to hurt me, so I quickly ran to the other side of the bed and climbed in it. I was relieved to know I was safe. I don't really remember what happen next but I do remember I woke up to the sound of Ryuuzaki panting and catching his breath. I quickly asked him what was wrong. "Oh, nothing. Just a nightmare. What are you doing in here?" He asked me. I looked at him and said, "I thought I heard something and I got scared so I came in here!" Suddenly I felt myself tear-up. "What's the matter?" He asked me. I looked up and felt a little jerk in my heart, "My mom isn't here to sing my song." I looked down and then the tears really started welling up. "Your... your...song?" He stuttered, but I understood every word. " Yes my song. Mommy always sings me _Sing me to Heaven_ when I get scared." I didn't even look up at him as I said that. I was so upset, that I couldn't even lift up my head. "You know, If you want, I could sing you a song, if you want me to." I looked up. I felt something, I don't exactly know what, but I knew I felt something in my stomach. My tears started to stop, but very

slowly. I nodded my head. Suddenly he wrapped his arm around me (like a father bear does to protect it's cubs) and started to sing... "_alone she sleeps in the in the shirt of man, with my three wishes clutched in her hand, the first that she be spared the pain, that comes from a dark and laughing rain, when she falls in love, may it always stay true, yes I beg for the second wish I made too, but wish no more my life you cant take, to have her please just one day wake, to have her please just one day wake, to have her please just one day wake._" I fell asleep in Ryuuzaki's arms that night. I felt like I was with my mother again. I felt safe. I knew from that moment on, that I will always be safe as long as I have Ryuuzaki to protect me. I must have dosed off or something because I remember waking up to the smell of something burning. I woke up screaming " FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" I through the hallways thinking the house was about to fall on top of me, but Watari caught me and said "It's okay. Ryuuzaki is just practicing cooking." I looked at him like he was crazy. The place was smoking and he wasn't the least bit worried. The he took me into the kitchen to find Ryuuzaki was blasting a fire extinguisher at the oven. I looked at Watari and he looked at me. We were both laughing at him. When the oven was put out, Watari looked at Ryuuzaki and shook his head. " Ryuuzaki, that's the fifth oven in the past two months. You should really let me handle the cooking around here, Hell, you made your daughter think the house was on fire." Ryuuzaki looked at Watari and they both sorta smiled. " I'm hungry." I said. They both looked at me like I had just committed a crime for being hungry. Watari smiled and said "Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we? I'll make you something for breakfast." I looked over at Ryuuzaki. He looked sad about something. I walked over to him and grabbed his leg. I looked up at him and he looked down at me " Good morning!" I said in a cute voice trying to make him smile like Watari did. he just looked at the window and said "Good morning." in a dark and depressed voice. Watari came over and whispered in my ear to go and get a tea cup out of the cabinet. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the shiniest tea cup I could find. I walked over to Watari and handed him the tea cup. Watari took it and filled it with tea and set it in a tea plate with lots of sugar cubes. Watari told me to take it over to Ryuuzaki and set it down on the table. The tea cup looked very full I looked at Watari and took it willingly knowing that I might spill it. The table wasn't that far away. I knew I could get there without spilling it all over him or myself. Suddenly Ryuuzaki got up from his chair and walked over to the counter to pick up the morning paper, it fell out of his hand. I, being as clumsy as I was when I was four, tripped over the paper and spilled the burning hot tea all over myself. It hurt so bad that I started screaming til Watari came and took me to the bathroom. " It's okay, don't cry little

one, it's just tea, don't cry, we'll fix it you'll be okay." No matter how hard I screamed, Watari never lost his calm and soothing attitude. He was so good to me and my burns. After Watari bandaged me up Watari ask me if I wanted a piggy back ride. I looked up and nodded my head. Then suddenly put me on his back and started to make sounds like a horse. He started running through the halls of the apartment. "Faster!" I yelled, and Watari never failed to go faster. We played until I got dizzy, then he put me down. I could barely walk when he put me down, from my burns and my dizziness. I walked over to Ryuuzaki and sat down on the couch. "Ryuuzaki, did you ever get piggy back rides when you were little?" He didn't look up from his computer he just continued to type and look completely zoned out, but he did respond "Yes, Yes I did." I looked at his computer to see what he was typing, but I couldn't understand what he was typing. It was all a bunch of numbers and formulas. It was all in gibberish I looked ta him and asked him what that all meant. He said "It's a code."

"What's a code?" I asked. He looked at me like I was wearing my underwear on my head. I looked back in the same way he looked at me, but suddenly started laughing. " A code is a special way of communicating without others figuring out what you are saying." He stopped looking at his computer and looked at me in a strange way, like he never seen another person laugh before. Then suddenly he looked back at his computer to find a strange blinking object. Suddenly he got up and walked down the hall to Watari's room " I have to out for a while, please watch Yvette." Suddenly he walked up to me and tussled my hair like mom did before she "left". I asked him where he was going and he said " I'll be back after dark, don't wait up and do what Watari tells you." He left and didn't even say goodbye. Watari looked at me and smiled. I, on the other hand, started crying. I ran over to the couch and buried my face in it. It was 8:00am and my father left for work and didn't say goodbye to me. I must have done something. Watari came over to the couch and picked me up. He started patting my back and trying to comfort me. " He hates me Watari... He hates me..." I said to him. Watari just kept patting my head and said "Now, Now Yvette. That's not true, Ryuuzaki is a very busy man. He works constantly. He just... doesn't know how to rise a little kid. He does not hate you, but this will take some time to get use to, I mean, he didn't even know you existed until yesterday." I looked up at him. " But Watari, He won't talk to me, play with me, he won't even let me call him Daddy." I hugged Watari tighter. Watari looked at me and said "Well, like I said, it will take some time to get use to." I looked up at Watari, still crying. "Okay Watari, I try to make it as easy as I can. I'll be the best daughter he's ever had!" My tears had started to stop. My smile had come back. I was happy again. " You know, you look just like your mother when she was little." I looked at him with a surprising face. "Mommy was little?" I asked. "Yes, she was very young when I

first met her. I thing she was your age when I met her." Watari made a face like he was trying to remember something really important. "Yes. She was about your age when I first met her." Watari set me down on the couch and walked me over to the big book shelf. He skimmed through the books until he finally pulled out a big picture album. He flipped it open and walked over to me. "Look Yvette, Here is you mother at your age." Watari pointed to a picture of a little girl with long black hair (like me) and big dark eyes (like me too.). The picture was old and tattered. It wasn't old like a dinosaur,but old enough. I looked at the picture for a long time. I studied it. I memorized everything on that picture. Watari looked at me and told me it was time to put the picture away. I looked at him and said "Okay!" Watari picked up the photo album and put it back on the shelf. I was remembering the way mom told me that she will always be with me no matter where I went, now, I knew that was true. Seeing that picture warmed my heart. I felt like mom was really there, and this time, she wasn't gonna be taken away from me.

That afternoon, me and Watari spent the whole day playing games, from Hide-and-Seek to Tag to Horsey. It was some fun, that is until it was after dark and I had to go to sleep. I put up a fight with Watari telling him that I didn't want to go to bed, but about five minutes after, telling him no he picked me up and took me to my new room all the way to the end of the hall. ( Now I know what he was doing all night.) He put me on the bed, and walked over to the closet to pull out some of my night clothes. He walked over to me and put my clothes on me before I could even put up a fight. "See, I have tricks too!" He said with a devious grin on his face. "Story! Tell me a story Watari!" I asked him. Watari sat by my bed and told me a story of when my father was a little boy. He told me how my dad was just as rambunctious as I was and how he use to put up with his temper tantrums. I sat there listening to the stories and it got to the point that I could not stay awake. I fell asleep only to be dreaming about my mother. She was just as pretty as the pictures. She and I played till the day was long and me and her were best friends. Then suddenly I was rudely awakened by a loud slam of a door. " Watari I'm home." I heard a voice say. "Ryuuzaki, you and I really need to talk." Watari said to my father. "Listen, Ryuuzaki, I think you should take the day off tomorrow, you should spend some time with Yvette." Suddenly I heard Ryuuzaki say " That's out of the question. I have to work on this case. Besides Yvette hates me. She probably thinks I'm the worst dad ever." I sat there and felt sad, like I was going to cry I never said I hated him. In fact just the opposite. " Well, if you continue to ignore her, I wouldn't blame her if she did! Your not getting the point! She loves you your her father. She thinks you hate her. You should've seen her crying after you left. Do you know what

she said after you left, she said 'He hates me Watari. He really hates me. He wants get rid of me.' You really need to clear things up and tell her that you love her and want her to stay." I heard it all. Every word Watari said was true. Was I hearing right, Did he really want me to stay. " Fine Watari, I'll do what you say, I'll take tomorrow off and spend the day with her. Let me just go and tell her good night." I heard Watari get up and follow him down the hall. " If she gets cranky, your putting her back to sleep."

I heard the door knob turn. I quickly shut my eyes as they walked in the room. Suddenly I felt a shake "Yvette, Yvette!" I heard. I rolled over and opened my eyes. "Oh. Hello... Ryuuzaki." I said. " Hey listen, tomorrow, we are gonna spend the day together. You and me." I looked at him with an exciting face. "Wait, don't ya have to go to work?" He looked at me and replied "Nope, I'm gonna take the day off." At that moment, I looked at Ryuuzaki and saw a whole new person. He was trying, for me and Watari's sake. "Okay!" I said and quickly rolled over on my side to go back to sleep. "What are you doing?" he asked me. I quickly rolled over and said "The sooner I wake up, the sooner we can spend the day together." I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me and said "Well, I can't argue with that. Good night Yvette." I rolled over and told him "Have a good dream." He looked back with no smile but I could tell he was going to. I fell back to sleep cuddling Kawaii in my arms of course, but I did not dream. When I woke up I ran out to the kitchen to find Watari cooking up a big breakfast. "Well, good morning miss Yvette! And just how did we sleep last night?" I looked over at him and said "Like this." I quickly showed him how I was laying when I woke up, I scrunched my face and tilted my neck to where my head hung over like I was drunk. Watari looked over and laughed like no tomorrow. "Why, Miss Yvette, wouldn't that be very uncomfortable?" he asked . I shook my head no. "I was to excited to wake up to think about if I was comfortable or not." I was really excited that I could have slept through a big train passing by. Suddenly I heard the sound of a door opening. It was Ryuuzaki waking up from an all nighter. "Good morning!" I said as he walked in to the kitchen. He looked over and didn't reply. "Watari." I said and Watari came over and asked me what was wrong. I whispered in his ear "Ryuuzaki's not a very good morning person. Is he?" Watari looked back and shook his head as we both started to laugh. Ryuuzaki looked over at me and Watari. He seemed very disturbed with our laughter. "Yvette," He said. I looked over at him. "Go get changed, we've got things to do." I got up from my chair and walked down the hallway to my room. I opened my closet and pulled out my favorite yellow dress. As I was changing into my favorite yellow dress, I walked over to my special box. I opened it and pulled out the yellow ribbon my mother had given me right before she left. I pulled it out of the box and put it in my long black hair just like I seen my mother do a

thousand times. It looked good on me. As I studied my long black hair and light green eyes in the mirror I realized that the reflection I was looking at seemed to look a little like my mother. I guess Watari was right, I do kinda look like my mother. I walked out of my bedroom feeling confident that I looked good enough to be seen with my father. I skipped into the kitchen and hummed the song Ryuuzaki sang for me. (I Memorized it.) I was so happy that I hit my head on the counter and didn't even notice it. "Are you alright?" Watari asked me. I looked at him and smiled as I replied "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smiled and pretended not to notice that I hit my head. "Never mind." He said and turned around to see what Ryuuzaki was doing. Ryuuzaki was putting on his shoes, but without his socks. "Mommy does that too!" I said and bent over and put my hands on my knees. He didn't bother saying anything to me. He just glanced at me and bit his thumb. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he pushed himself off the ground. I shook my head. Suddenly Watari called me over to him and whispered "Good luck." in my ear. Suddenly I walked back over to where Ryuuzaki was standing and he opened the door. I walked out with Kawaii in my arms and leaned over the rail to look at the sky. It was a perfect day to go out and play. I looked down and found a big, black car pulled in the driveway. "Ahh, Our ride is here." Ryuuzaki said as he walked up behind me. I looked up at him. And he looked down at me. I smiled at him as he said "Well, the parks waiting..." I walked down to the big car and an old man tipped his hat and opened my door for me. "Good Morning, Miss Lawliet." He said to me as I slid in the back of the car. O.K. Mister Lawliet, where to?" he asked Ryuuzaki. "The park." He said in a sad kinda voice. "Why do you sit like that?" I asked him He looked at me and replied, "If I don't my deductive reasoning skills drop about forty percent. Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked me. I looked up and said "I don't know, I guess I just like to know things." The whole rest of the drive was really quiet. We didn't say a word to each other after that. I just sat there, missing mom and holding Kawaii like I do everyday. We finally pulled in the park gates, and I sat there in my seat looking out the window like it was a huge deal that we were at the park. The man opened my door and said "Have a good time." I looked up and smiled like I always do. I got out of the big car and skipped over to the other side where Ryuuzaki was and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go play!" I said and we ran to the park together. Ryuuzaki walked to the bench and sat like always does, while I ran straight to the slide. I slid down about five or six times before I looked over at Ryuuzaki and felt bad. I got up and ran over to the bench. "Come on Ryuuzaki, come play with me." I said as I ran over to where he was sitting. " No. No, Yvette. You can play." he said. "Oh. Please, please, please daddy?" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I had no intention of calling

him that. "I'm so sorry. It slipped!" He looked over at me and said "You can call me 'Daddy' if you want to." I looked up at him and felt something inside of me, something I've not felt since my mom left. I was happy. I had the smile to prove it too. "Please come play daddy? I love you!" I said as I crawled onto the bench and gave him a hug. "Well, okay I'll come play." he said as he got up of the bench and walked to the slide and picked me up. "You first." he said. As I slide down the slippery slide, I saw daddy climb the steps to the slide. He sat like he always did as he 'slid' down the slide. When he got down to the bottom, I was standing there ready to give him the biggest hug ever. I grabbed his leg and hugged it (I was only four, don't judge me.) He looked down, pat my head with one hand and slowly put his other arm around my back. "Daddy, never leave me. I want to stay with you forever and ever and ever." He slowly put his other arm around my back and lifted me up. "I... I love you too...Yvette. You can stay with me forever...and ever... and ….ever, if you want to." He put me on his shoulders and told me to hold on there was no seat belt. He started to run down the path way. I held on to him as tight as I could and smiled. I know he was not lying to me. He meant it, every word. I couldn't think of a time where I was happier then that day, not today. Daddy eventually stopped and pulled me off his back and held me I his arms and pointed right in front of us. "Yvette, look over there. This was the place I wanted to take your mother, after I found out she had died I didn't know what to do. I was thrilled to find out you were alive. You are my baby. Yvette, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I was not there for you like I should've been, and lead you to false beliefs, and was not there when you needed me. That will never happen to you again. I promise you."

I looked at him and smiled like no tomorrow. It was true. I could tell he was trying. "Daddy?" I said with a cute smile. "Yes?" he replied. " I love you with all my heart." I said "I love you too." he said and hugged me tight.

As we walked up the stairs to the top floor, Watari opened the door. "Well, looks like the day together was a success." Watari said. "Yes, we had fun." I said. "Well, it's about time you got to bed. Right Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked. "No. I don't want to daddy. I want to stay with you." Watari looked at me "Daddy?" he said in surprised voice. "She's allowed to call me that now." Daddy said. He put me down on the floor and looked at me. "Come with me." I took his hand and he took me to the bathroom. "I'll give you a bath and put you to bed tonight." he said as he filled the bathtub with water. I climbed in and started splashing around like a little mermaid while Watari was laughing himself silly. Daddy stuck his hand in the tub and started splashing around with me, sadly he got his shirt all dirty and stained up.

All he did was look at me like he was my age. I looked up at him and asked, "Daddy, can you sing my that song again? Please?" Then I gave him the puppy eyes. Watari smiled and said "Awwww! How can you say 'no' to a face like that, Ryuuzaki?" Daddy looked at me and said "Sure, I don't have plans." and then Me, Daddy, and Watari all started to laugh.

That night I slept in daddy's room with him and Kawaii so he could sing me my song. I fell asleep listening to him sing to me, but, now I will never forget that one special song. "_alone she sleeps in the in the shirt of man, with my three wishes clutched in her hand, the first that she be spared the pain, that comes from a dark and laughing rain, when she falls in love, may it always stay true, yes I beg for the second wish I made too, but wish no more my life you cant take, to have her please just one day wake, to have her please just one day wake, to have her please just one day wake._" I found my place. It's here with daddy.


	2. Who is she? Part 1

WOW! It's been over a year since I even touched this story. hahaha. Well here is is. I hope all of you fans enjoy the conclusion of the L story. I'm sorry It took me a long time to enen writh this but I think many of you will enjoy it. Please review. I wanna know what you think.

* * *

_The Lost files of L Lawliet_

_Entry #: 42_

_7/21/2004_

_Ever since she died, my heart was empty. I lost her. The only thing that makes life worth living. It was so painful, just to sit and watch the one you love, murdered. Wiped clean from the entire world. As if the world forgot her. As if she never existed._

_Nothing in this world had ever made any sense to me. I understood all the unimportant things, like the quadratic formula and distance equals velocity times time, or even feta equals inverse tangent times opposite over adjacent. No one ever really cared about those things. No one except myself. I was the outcast. I was the loner. I am L. _

_Emotions, Love, and compassion were not apart of my vocabulary until I met her. My love. She was a radiant vision of a perfect rain shower. The kind that makes you want to run out into it and never stop. She was rare flower in the Arizona desert. And she was the one. I loved her. I felt things that I had never felt before. She was the one person I was willing to give up being a detective for, drop out of the Whammy house, get a real job, and start a life with. I was willing to to even to die for her, but in the end, she had died for me. I was horrified. I had shut myself out like the horrible monster I was. I hid my emotions from everyone who I was close to and was never again to show them, but about four years later, that was to all change._

_I had never known I had a daughter. She had just shown up out of nowhere and suddenly became part of my life. I never thought I could ever feel emotions again, or even recall the past without tearing up. I saw it all, the life I once had with my beautiful wife, all the pain, the love, and the memories, It was all in this one little girl. One little girl who was my flesh and blood, my child. My little Yvette._

I woke to the sound of little clashes of plastic and dings of a bell. My child was playing with her doll house again. I rose from my bed and sat. It was the first time in three days I had gotten any sleep, the shortest time. I've gone longer then three days without any sleep, but nothing as small as three. I guess I've really been pushing myself these last few days. Oh, well. That just means I've been working harder.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I opened it and pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt and slid it over my head. I stood there examining all the pictures that were taped to the mirror above. I saw the many pictures that my daughter drew for my. My favorite was the one for my birthday that she drew a birthday cake on the front. On the inside, there was a house and a little blob of marker in the corner. It said 'I luv u dady.' in crooked, uneven letters around the house. I had taped it onto me mirror so that everyday I can see the little spunk that's left of my wife that lingers inside my wonderful child. I have one picture of my wife. It was a picture of her back at the Whammy house, when she was only fourteen. Right next to it I have a picture of Yvette at the age of five. I see the resemblance everyday. The curly black hair, dimples, and beautiful green eyes. Nothing like myself, but in every way like her mother.

I walked into the living room of my three floor hotel room. Yvette was playing with her purple doll house that Watari bought her for her birthday along with the dolls that I had given her.

"Don't go into the house Shinji! There's a ghost in there." She said with a high girl voice while moving her doll to complement the voice.

"But I must Junko, I must. My magical unicorn is inside. We'll never get back to Shinokichi if we leave him behind."

"Then I'll have to go inside with you." She moved the dolls up to the front plastic step of the doll house when Watari walked over from the kitchen with a tray of soup and a platter of crackers. He set it on the floor right next to her house when she pulled her dolls over with her to examine the bowl of noodles and chicken. She sniffed it like she was a dog and nodded her head. "Wait Watari!" she said as he turned around to the call of this young female child. "Junko and Shinji want some food too before they have to fight the ghosts."

Watari chuckled as he made another platter of saltine crackers for her dolls and set it down right next to her. Yvette bent her dolls legs so that they were sitting up and sat them right by the platter of crackers. She scooted over by her dolls with her bowl and began to slurp the noodles with her spoon. She talked to her toys while she would eat. She treated them as if they were real people that only she would know. In her mind, they were real people and she was the only one who knew them, for no one else could have the ability to know them.

I walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. Watari brought me the newspaper and some tea while I powered up my computer. I typed in my password while Yvette walked over to the bookcase and pulled out three of the hardcover books from the second shelf. She walked back over to her doll house and set them down right next to it. I glanced over as she set them on top of each other one by one making a pyramid out of them. When my files came up, I tried to concentrate on my own work.

"Four murders last night. All three by the same person with the same weapon." Watari said from the kitchen. I nodded. This was true. Three girls were murdered last night by the same person, each one was at least one hour apart, no less._ FOUR GIRLS DEAD. _That was the morning headline of the paper. Although, I already knew about it. I was working on it last night about two hours after it had happened. That was when I came home with all the data in my computer and fell asleep. I have recently been able to look at most of the evidence, but what I had noticed was shocking.

_"_Watari, did you notice this." I said as he looked up. "Come here and look at this." He walked over quickly and bent over to the screen. I pointed out the markings on the wrist of each victim.

On the first girl, Janel Takumaru age 21, there was a letter on her right wrist. 'E'.

The second girl, Maiyumi Ichinosei age 19, the letter read 'R'.

Third, Yuki Harima age 20, Her letter read 'N'

And last, Kaede Hikaru age 18, Her letter was 'O'

"The letters, Ryusaki, They spell...they spell Reno." Watari said. I looked up "RENO" on a search engine and found a place in America called Reno. "Reno, Nevada." I said "Reno, Nevada is a popular place for tourists around the world, holding as many as over 400 casinos and bars, with as many as 150 hotels and Inns." Watari walked back into the kitchen to finish what he was doing when he stopped. Yvette was pulling on his pant leg.

"Watari, can I get some milk?" she asked. Yvette loved getting things for herself now that she was able to not spill everything, or break everything that made contact with her hands.

"I don't know, Little Yvette. Can you?" he would ask her constantly. He made a joke out of it and Yvette loved it. It was part of the language she and Watari had shared since she was four.

"Yes, I can. MAY I get some milk?" she said and smile making sure all her teeth were showing. Watari grinned and nodded. He didn't need to say it, Yvette knew the answer already. She got up and walked her self over to the refrigerator and opened it. She pulled out the milk from the top shelf, trying hard not to drop it and spill it, and placed it on the counter. I continued to focus on my work on the screen and try to find a reason why the man would go to Nevada.

"Watari, I would like all records of Nevada that can be found." I said as I continued to scanning the photos of the four dead girls onto my computer. I studied them carefully to find other clues that could be important, but my mind kept going back to the letters on their wrists. What would a criminal be in Nevada? That should be the last place any criminal would even think to go.

Yvette walked back into the living room with her glass of milk in hand trying not to spill it. She walked very slowly, taking caution with every step she made. "Don't trip, Little One." Watari said looking down. She looked up and smiled, but her clumsy side kicked in. Yvette fell over the pile of books she set up and knocked them down. The milk when all over her dolls and made a mess of her toys. Yvette didn't say anything. Watari picked her up by the stomach and set her on her feet. "I'll take your toys to the wash. You put the books back and get a towel." Yvette nodded and did as she was told.

The milk was being soaked up by the blue dish towel. It wasn't a big towel, but it was large enough to get the job done. Yvette set the phone book back on the shelves where she had got them and did the same with the dictionary. She walked over to get the last book that was on the floor, but she didn't put it back right away. She sat down on the floor and began reading it. She flipped the pages really slowly. I glanced at her every now and then and watched her eyes bug up with amusement as she turned each page. "Yvette." I said, but she didn't answer. "Yvette." I called again, and still no answer. He mind was inside the book. It was lost in the pages and the photos of the past. She would never be her again until she reached the ending. Watari eventually came back from the washing machine with Yvette's dolls all clean, but she was uninterested.

"Hey. Watari." she said finally looking up from the pages of the binned story. "Can you help me for a minute?" she said in her puppy voice. She often used this voice when she wanted something.

"Yes I can young one. What do you need?" he walked over to her and crouched down on the floor right next to her."

"Can you tell me who she is." Yvette pointed to a picture of the book. It was a black and white photo. Watari didn't say anything for a long time. I began to wonder who they were talking about. Finally Watari said something.

"Ask your father."

"Daddy!" she said and walked over to me. She pushed past the laptop on my lap and pulled herself onto the couch right next to me. "Who's this?" she asked me and pointed at the picture. It was a girl. Not just any girl, but the same girl I spent the remainder of my life trying to forget.

My eyes went wide and my jaw went tight. I got up from the couch and began to pace. I snatched up the book from her hands and walked into the kitchen. Never in my time did I think this would come back to haunt me and I wasn't going to let it back into my life again. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THIS?" I yelled. My face was calm, but my mood was showing. "THIS IS NOT YOURS TO LOOK AT!" I screamed and pounded my fists on the counter top.

"I'm sorry, daddy, but it was open and I..."

"YOU CAN"T JUST LOOK AT EVERYTHING THAT'S OUT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"But Daddy, I didn't mean to..."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU UNGRATFUL BRAT!"

Silence filled the entire room. Not a sound was present. I was still. Watari was glaring at me, but I had nothing to say to him. "What's wrong with you, Ryusaki?" he asked me. "That outburst was uncalled for."

"Well." I started. I didn't know who to word this, but this was nothing I wanted to be apart of. "I told you that I never wanted to talk about Mika ever again." Still frozen, I closed the book and set it down in the counter of the kitchen. The name even left a sting on me. Mika. Mika. Mika.

"She just wanted to know about the girl, nothing else. You didn't need to yell." Silence, again. The moment had begun to become awkward for the two of us. We both looked at each other for a long time. Not one of us were moving and neither one was happy. Eventually, Watari turned around to clean up the mess of milk that was left on the towel. "She will find out eventually you know." he said in quietly. "She will find out who she is eventually, and she will be mad at you."

"Mika, she promised me that things would be back to normal." I said. Tears began top flow. "I wish...I wish she had told me she was pregnant."


	3. Who is she? Part 2

Author's Notes: Yeah, I have no excuse for why this is so late, Except for laziness and school. And the fact that I was majorly grounded. HAHA, No one ask. Anyway, I see that in some of the comments that you are wondering who Mika is. Well, for starters, the title of this chapter is called "Who Is Mika Lawliet" PART 1! That obviously means that there will be a part two in there eventually. This, my friends, is called a cliff hanger and opens the door for another part. I am deeply sorry for the confusion. Now, without any commercial interruptions, I give you…"Who is Mika Lawliet" PART 2!

*Yvette's Point of Vies*

I sat there on my bed thinking about that picture. Who was that girl and why does she look so much like me? Why does she have the same color eyes and hair as me? Is she my aunt or something? I could hear Watari and Daddy fighting in the kitchen from my bedroom. I knew what they were fighting about, and it was obvious that daddy was really considering giving me back to my mom. I could tell by the way they were arguing.

"I can't do this anymore Watari. This has to end now…..." Dad said

" …about her now? You weren't thinking about her feelings at all! This was all about you….." Watari said back

"…I guess I'll just have to deal with this straight on and tell her." Dad said back

The way he yelled at me was scary, as if he was waiting for the right time to freak out and send me back. It's like he planned on it all along. He only took me for the 2 years to humor me and not look bad in front of everyone he works with, and everyone was in on it. I bunched up on my bed tearing up. I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried. My own father was more the likely going to give me back to my mom and wasn't going to think much of it. I shouldn't have come here. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home.

*L's point of view*

"I can't do this anymore Watari." I was looking down at my feet feeling very sick to my stomach for what I had just done to my daughter. What I said to her, and the way I scared her like that, she probably hates me. "I have to end this now and tell her the truth about that girl." I looked up at Watari and sacredly looked down. I knew he was very angry and I was deathly scared.

"Are you sure this is about her now? You weren't thinking about her feeling at all! This was all about you and what YOU wanted! You wanted to keep Mika out of your life for not telling you that you two had a child. YOU didn't think that maybe someday that Yvette might be curious about her mother!? She was going to ask you someday and you know that!"

I walked over to the couch slowly and sat down. He was right about everything. I wasn't thinking about Yvette at all. I was only thinking of the past. I was so upset about everything that has happened that I forgot about my life right now. I have a six year old child and she needs me right now. I haven't been much of a father to her, and I need to fix that right now. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to deal with this straight on and tell her the truth about Mika." My throat got really dry at the mentioning of her name. I really didn't want to do this right now. I planned on this in the future when Yvette was much older and able to understand things like this better, but it came to back to haunt me. "It's obvious that she might already have a clue who Mika is. They look so similar that it's scary."

Watari came over to me to sit next to me. It was time for another mentor/prodigy talk again. "Ryusaki, this is so unlike you. I would think one would have a reason for keeping this secret from our only child." He looked at me with examining eyes Watari was the only person in this world that I was afraid of. He pretty much raised me. He knew all my strengths and weaknesses. If he wanted to, he could rid the agency of L, and take over. He had so much power over me that it was scary, but he is the only man I would trust to have it.

"I wanted to wait until Yvette was older, maybe ten years older. I wanted her to be able to understand things better before I added more to her fire." I bunched up in a ball ready to start to tear up when Watari placed a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed and stopped myself from crying. "Please go and bring me my daughter. I need to tell her something very important."

"As you wish Ryusaki." He go up from the couch and proceeded to walk to Yvette's room. I sat there thinking about how this is going to work. I didn't want to hide this from her; I wanted her to be old enough to understand. Yvette isn't a normal child. She is smarter than most children her age, but she is still a child and I want her to have that. I never had it, and even I know I'm messed up. I want better for my daughter.

After a few minutes, Watari came back with a little envelope in his hands. It was pink and had a lot of black marker stains on it. "Miss Yvette left this for me to give to you."

I took the envelope and slowly opened it. I took out a tiny note.

"I hat you Ryusaki. Gudbye Forevur"

"Watari, what does this note mean?" I asked as I set it down on the coffee table. I had a felling. I already knew what it meant, but I was hoping that Watari could prove me wrong. Please just let me be wrong this one time in my life. Please. Please. Please.

The one bad thing about me is that I was never wrong.

"Ryusaki, Yvette ran away"


End file.
